Dauntless Relationship Chronicles: Part 2 Good Girl
by missalohahula
Summary: Your life is no fairy tale when it comes to love. There is no 'perfect guy' with the happily ever after. You've gotten engaged twice and both of them according to your family's standards were perfect. But to you, they were just not the 'right guy'. What is a good girl to do when she meets the 'bad guy' who might just be the right one for her? Modern-day AU. Story 2 of 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
I do not own the 'flirt' collection. Credit goes to that author as well.  
** **The idea to combine the two is mine. All OC's are property of missalohahula.**

 **Dauntless Relationship Chronicles:  
Part 2: Good Girl**

 **Summary: Your life is no fairy tale when it comes to love. For you there is no 'perfect guy' with the happily ever after. You've gotten engaged twice and both of them according to your family's standards were perfect. But to you, they were just not the 'right guy'. What is a good girl to do when she meets the 'bad guy' only to find out that he's just the right one for her?**

* * *

After searching and combing through dozens of stores, I had finally found the right place for my niece's room. She wanted a Disney Princess theme to be plastered all over it. And of course who is going to help her? That would be her dear Aunt Ana.

Now why am I heading back to the store to return the items to decorate her room? Because apparently she does not like the Little Mermaid as much as she did last week. Now she wants to decorate her room like Cinderella. And not just any Cinderella, I need to design it the way it was in the movie with Lily James and Richard Madden. Seriously, I would have said 'no'. But I have a lot of time on my hands and I love my nieces and nephews.

 _Where are you? We_ _'_ _re at the Pit, waiting._

That would be my annoying sister in law, Nita. Okay, so maybe she was not annoying. But at this moment, she and my mother were desperately trying to set me up with men that they knew.

A blind date at the Pit is not my first idea of romance. Someone told me that now the bartenders are taking bras to hang up along with the panties in there.

 _I_ _'_ _m returning your daughter_ _'_ _s things at the store. Be there in ten._

I sent the text. I forgot the guy's name she wanted me to meet anyways. I shook my head walking away from the store as they turned to lock up. Of course the owner was not in and the person doing the return took almost an entire hour. By now the streets were empty since majority of the business had closed down. My car was parked across the street which stood alone in the darkness.

Just as I was about to pull out my keys I noticed someone take a step back from my car.

"Excuse me," I told the person. "What are you..."

The guy turned to me and immediately pulled a knife from his jacket. I froze in place and stared at the knife. "Don't make a sound and I won't have to hurt you."

"Here," I threw my bag at him. "It's a Michael Kors. It's real, you could probably get a good deal on it," I took a step back.

The guy looked at the bag and then back at me. "I was about to take the bag," he smiled, "but then I saw your pretty face," he stalked closer.

Come on Ana, run! But I stayed grounded in place.

"I think I'll take just one more thing from you," he gripped my arm and pulled me towards the side of the building.

Why wasn't I struggling?

Why was I just walking willingly with him?

"I don't want any trouble. Just take the bag and, ah," I screamed when he threw me up against the wall.

"I want more than just a bag, maybe a bang," he snickered and pushed his body against mine.

"No," I shouted. "Leave me alone! You already have the bag."

"Shut up," he scolded as he pressed the knife to my throat. "I already told you not to scream," he dragged the knife down from my neck and slowly over my blouse.

He was close enough where I was able to lift my knee to his crotch sending causing him to cry out.

"You little bitch," he snarled.

Just as he was about to grab me again, he ended up falling to the ground. I blinked my eyes several times to see my attacker on the ground wrestling with another guy.

Where in the world did the second guy come from? There were no other cars around in the parking lot. All the stores were closed already. I know I should have ran to the car but I couldn't help but look at this guy who had jumped in to stop my attacker and realizing that he was getting beaten up.

I really should have run but for some reason I was more concerned about my hero's wellbeing than that of my own at the moment. I couldn't even scream for help. Usually that's what I yell at damsels in distress on television but in this moment of pure panic all I could do was stand there in fear as the man who attacked me wrestled with the man who was trying to stop him.

There were heavy punches thrown here and there as each man groaned or grunted in agony. I don't know how it happened but the man was able to get off the ground and head butt my attacker. My attacker ended up slicing his knife at the man. My hero was going to die because of me.

Without thinking about what was happening, I ran towards my attacker lifted my leg to kick him in the back. My heel cut into him turning his body to me. He lunged after me but that was just the right amount of distraction for the other man to take him down. I looked around for something to tie him up only to have the guy break free and come after me again. I pulled back and landed a punch square against the guy's face as he fell backwards, unconscious.

"Nice one," the guy chuckled and pulled the attacker away, tying his hands behind his back.

Just then a dog came running towards the man.

"Impeccable timing, Rocky," he chuckled even more and patted the dogs head. "Where were you when this sweet lady needed you? He was probably sleeping in my truck."

The guy got up and for the first time I wondered if I was safe or not. This guy looked like an 'attacker'. He was tall and built, had a short beard, tattoos and not to mention looked quite beaten up.

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned away. "I'm sorry I'm still a little shocked."

He handed me my bag and then stepped back. "You want to call the police or should I?"

"The Police, right," I let out a shaky breath and tried to still my fingers as they searched in my bag for my cell. "Hello, I was just attacked at the Dauntless Shopping Center. Please hurry," I said into the phone as the 911 operator assured me that help was on its way.

I stood there for a while, holding my phone to my face in pure shock. I had taken self-defense classes but it seemed that knowing all of that never prepared me for actually being in the type of situation. It felt totally different out here with a knife to my throat as opposed to fighting our instructor at the gym.

"Hey, you alright," a voice pulled me out of my thoughts. It was the man who had stopped my attacker.

"I'm just," I stopped, shaking my head and looking down. I wanted to cry.

Almost immediately the sound of sirens filled the air as one patrol car pulled up after another.

"Thanks again," I turned to the guy who offered a small smile. "You just jumped in from nowhere."

"I was working late today on the roof," he nodded to the building behind me. "I heard a scuffle, saw that you weren't in a good position and just jumped down," he shrugged.

"You jumped off a building to save me," I questioned looking down at his leg. "Oh God, I hope they're bringing am ambulance."

"I'm fine," he limped.

"I'm Ana Summers by the way," I held out my hand, "Well JoyAnna but my friends call me Ana."

"I'm Eric, Eric…"

"Hands in the air, Coulter," shouted a police officer with his gun pointing at the man.

"Are you okay, ma'am," asked another officer.

I looked around confused for a while until I realized that they were hand cuffing my savior. "Wait," I replied, "that man saved me. He's the one who attacked me," I pointed to the man on the ground.

The whole time Rocky was growling at the police officer who had cuffed his owner. "You saved her," he questioned as though it was out of his character.

"Yes he did," I answered.

"Coulter," another officer shouted as they got the attacker put away in the car. "You're the one causing the trouble tonight? Am I making a call to your parole officer again?"

"For what," my savior questioned. "My parole was up almost two months ago. I celebrated it at my friend Tobias' place."

"It seems he's the hero tonight, sir," the officer who cuffed him released him.

The third officer turned to me. "Is that true?"

"Yes, he jumped off that building to stop the attack," I responded pointing towards the roof.

That same officer motioned for me to step a few feet away and started to ask me about tonight. I recounted everything to him, even the part where I choose the wrong Disney Princess decorations hence the reason why I was at the store right before closing. I had just come up to the part where I was saved when the officer stopped me.

"Look I know that guy over there helped you but he's no hero."

"What are you talking about," I asked.

"Eric Coulter has an arrest record. He's no stranger to fights here in town. Just say thank you and then stay away from him. You seem like a nice person. We wouldn't want you getting mixed up with the likes of him," the officer warned.

For some reason, that did little to change my mind. Who knows what could have happened to me if the guy did not jump off a roof to, and yes I'm going to say it again, save me. And he did jump off a roof. He fought a guy with a knife to stop me from being attacked. All I saw was someone who risked his own life to protect my own.

Of course I wasn't going to tell the police officer otherwise. "Thank you, officer. Would I need to report to the station for anything?"

"No," he affirmed. "But we will let you know what happens."

I walked back towards the other patrol cars and noticed that the officer was taking Eric's statement. Eric, I thought as he looked over and me and smiled. He may have looked like a scary person but there was something about that smile that told me he deserved a second chance. And after tonight, I was willing to give him that second chance.

The police officers left, taking my attacker away. It was only then that I realized I was really late for my blind date.

"I'm sorry," I turned to Eric, "if I kept you from anything." It looks like I didn't need to go to the blind date after all.

"No you haven't," he replied.

"Did they say anything about an ambulance or taking you to the ER to get looked at?"

"I don't have medical. It would have cost a ton for an ambulance or even more if I went to the hospital," he shook his head.

"I can pay for it," I quickly responded.

"Pay for it," he blinked at me.

"I'm serious. It's the least I could do after what you've done for me."

"I knew you didn't belong here," he smiled.

"Belong here? What is that supposed to mean?"

"This isn't the best part of town. In fact it's pretty dangerous for a beautiful rich woman like you to be walking around at night by yourself," he stated.

I blushed because he called me beautiful. "I'm not rich," I replied. I wasn't about to tell him who my parents or who my brothers were.

"The fact that you are offering to pay for my hospital bill tells me otherwise," he crossed his arms. It didn't help me any because I noticed the blood that was smeared on them.

"You're hurt."

"Honestly, I'm fine."

"You jumped off a roof," I turned to look at the building and it was pretty high. Turning back to Eric I could see the scratches on him, bits of rock that were in his skin. "Let me look," I motioned to him as he took a step closer.

To be honest I enjoyed the feeling of his skin under my fingertips. Every now and then I could feel his eyes staring down at me. I started to move my hands away from his arms and guide them over his chest and stomach. Maybe I wasn't looking for bruises or wounds anymore but I found a whole lot of muscle and it made me start to breathe a bit hard.

"That cop didn't warn you to stay away from me?"

"I'm a big girl," I looked up at his husky voice. "I can make a decision for myself. If you're not going to go to the hospital, at least let me take you out for a beer? I could use one myself."

"You're going to be insistent about this, aren't you," he lifted an eyebrow.

"I am," I smiled.

He let out a chuckle and then sighed. "Never seen a woman stand up to me before," he shook his head. "Let me get my stuff and then we can grab a drink."

Eric put on a clean shirt and told me to meet him at a bar called the Chasm that was a few blocks from here. I hadn't really heard of the place, it was fairly new.

"It's the nicest place for someone like you to be at."

"Again what is that supposed to mean," I questioned.

"You may have said you're not rich but I know the type when I see it," he motioned to me as Rocky jumped into his truck. "You don't see too much good girls like you around in Dauntless. Let me guess," he tapped his chin, "You're from Amity."

I crossed my arms. "My Mother is from Amity. My father is from here."

"Right," he chuckled.

"And besides I'm only dressed up because I was going on a date," I looked away.

"Then why are you going with me to a bar," he questioned.

"I cancelled. Didn't you hear I said I _was_ going on a date, a blind date at that thong bar," I finished as he burst out in laughter.

"Even I know not to take a good girl like you to a place like the Pit."

"Can you stop calling me that?"

"Alright, alright," he put his hands up in mock surrender. "I'll meet you at the Chasm."


	2. Chapter 2

_From previous chapter..._

 _"Even I know not to take a good girl like you to a place like the Pit."_

 _"Can you stop calling me that?"_

 _"Alright, alright," he put his hands up in mock surrender. "I'll meet you at the Chasm."_

We headed there and I had to take a breath or two as I drove in my car. I was still shaking. Just as I got out my phone, Nita decided to call me.

"Where are you?"

"Some guy just tried to attack me."

"What? Oh my God! Jonathan, we need to leave. Your sister..."

"I'm fine, Nita," I stopped her. "Some other guy came to my rescue. He fought the guy off until the police came and I'm taking him out for drinks."

"You're taking who out for drinks? One second," she said as I heard her get up from the table probably and move away. "Gregory has been waiting here for you, Ana. At least come here and do the decent thing by meeting him for a bit. You know how hard it was to get this date for you, especially with…"

"With two broken engagements to my name," I finished for her. "I get it Nita but I just don't feel like it tonight."

"I hope you know what you're doing Ana because Gregory is not the type of a guy to be stood up."

"Then maybe he's not my type," I finished hanging up on her as I tried my best to reign in my thoughts and emotions before seeing Eric again.

I couldn't eat when we got to the bar. My stomach was still feeling anxious over the events. In fact all the garlic fries, wings and onion rings I ordered were gobbled up by Eric.

"Sorry, I skipped lunch today," he pushed a plate towards me.

"It's alright. Besides, I can't eat," I shook my head downing the second beer.

"You should," he replied.

"I'm too shaken about what happened."

"What was someone like you doing there anyway?"

I rolled my eyes. "We're going to start that conversation again?" He shook his head and smiled. "That was the only store that I was able to find Little Mermaid items for my niece. But she changed her mind and wants Cinderella instead. So I had to return them."

"What store," he asked. "All the stores were closed."

"The Inspirational Eye," I answered.

"Ah," he nodded. "I know the owner. And now I also know that I was definitely right about you." I eyed him out. "Someone like _you_ should not have been in that neighborhood at night. We're from very different worlds," he seemed to stare off into space before taking a swig at his beer.

"So," I looked away changing the subject. "I hope your girlfriend won't mind you being with me tonight."

Okay so he wasn't my mother's type of handsome but he was handsome. He had those piercing eyes and those hard features. The beard made him look rugged as if the muscles weren't enough. He looked like he knew how to take care of a woman both in and out of the bedroom. Part of me wanted to find out.

Why? Well because the guys I dated were clean cut good looking guys. They drove cars that cost about the same as people's mortgage. They actually had mortgages. They wouldn't have been caught dead in the part of town where I was at. In fact they wouldn't have jumped off a building to save me because who knew if their lawyer, attorney, doctor, etc. would have approved of that sort of thing.

"I don't have a girlfriend," he shook his head. "I'm fine being single."

"So am I," I replied. "I'm glad I cancelled my date." Seriously I was tired of being introduced to men from the country club.

"Are you going to ask?"

"Ask what," I looked at him.

"Why I went to jail, why I'm fresh off parole," he offered.

I got off the chair and went to get me and him each another beer.

"It doesn't matter what you did," I said when I came back to the table. "What matters to me is what you did tonight. I really appreciate it," I looked him square in the eye to let him know that what I was saying was true. "Maybe you shouldn't have fought that guy. I heard that you could go back to jail because of that."

"He attacked you. And who knows what else could have happened," he said as I nodded. "You don't deserve that."

I had to blush because none of my other boyfriends or ex-fiancés ever gotten into a fight to protect me. I'd never seen a man take out another man and risk going to prison in my behalf.

"Are you going to be okay to work tomorrow?"

He smiled at me. "I told you, I'll be fine."

"I hope so," I sighed.

Eric reached over and took my hand in his. "Hey, I'm just glad that you're okay. I know what types of people are out there and what they think. A nice girl like you and yes I did say that again," he smiled as I tried to hide my laugh. "You shouldn't have to worry about me. I'll probably have a couple more beers at home and sleep it off."

I tried to ignore the tingling sensation that was spreading through me from having my hand in his. Really, Ana, how old are you? You're not in middle school.

"I got it," I took my hand out from his when the check was dropped onto our table.

"Right," he smirked and drank the rest of his beer. "Just to let you know I usually don't let good girls like you pay."

"So the bad ones are those who take care of the bill then," I smiled.

"Certainly," he smirked in return. "I guess that makes you bad tonight," he winked.

"This is a 'thank you' for what you did for me," I playfully slapped his arm.

"Usually I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong people," he chuckled. "It was nice change to be in the right place at the right time for once."

"I'm sure your life is going to be full of nice changes from now on," I smiled as I took out my business card and wrote down my cell phone number on the back. "Call me if you change your mind about going to the hospital."

"Ana, really, I'll be okay."

Eric walked me to my car because for the hundredth time tonight, a good girl like me should be careful.

"Be safer from now on about where you are at night," he tapped the hood of my car as I stood by the door.

"I will," I nodded.

"Well," he held out his hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you Ana. Although I think the circumstances weren't he best."

"It's okay. I'm glad to have met you too, Eric. Take care," I smiled one last time before climbing into my car.

I looked in the rear view mirror as I drove away seeing Eric standing there in the parking lot. I hope he would give me a call.

I couldn't sleep at all that night. I clutched onto my comforter every time I jumped awake at the slightest sounds that were either outside or inside my house. Flipping on all the lights every ten minutes and checking the locks had become habitual and by the time it was two in the morning, I ended up crying.

A million horrible things could have happened to me tonight. But none of them did because of Eric. I did my best to picture his eyes, his face and his smile before wiping away the tears and finally letting myself find sleep.

I called in sick the next day to work. I wasn't ready to tell everyone what had happened so I just told my boss that I wasn't feeling well and if they needed me to check on anything, I would be doing it from home.

Then I was confronted with another problem, I couldn't sit long enough to watch TV. No humorous movie that I put would affect my thinking. And even after cleaning my already organized home, I decided to leave. I remembered that Eric said he didn't eat lunch the other day and figured that I would get him something to eat today because really that beer and wings was a pretty lame thank you.

The shopping center that was desolate the night before was now crowded with cars and people. I pulled up to the building to see about six men working on the roof. I spotted Eric immediately and I couldn't help but smile inside. Just as I made my way over to the building, a dog popped out of a truck and barked happily.

"Rocky," I scratched behind his ear as he licked my hand.

"Eric," I heard one of the guys shout on the roof. "Check it out." And with that statement I knew they were talking about me.

Looking up, I saw almost all of the guys had been looking down at me, including Eric. I smiled and gave him a shy wave only to be met with some confusion.

"Who's the girl, Coulter," another one of his co-workers questioned with a teasing tone.

In fact they continued to tease him as he walked over to the edge of the roof and climbed down the ladder.

"Too bad that wasn't around for you last night," I told him.

"Sometimes jumping comes in handy though," he smiled, "especially when you need to take somebody down."

I smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I forgot how impressive he looked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were feeling. And I wanted to give you this," I held up the bag that consisted of six inch Subway with cookies and chips. "I believe you said something about not eating lunch yesterday."

"I can't believe you remembered that," he took the bag. "Thanks," he smiled. "Are you feeling okay? I was thinking about you last night."

My stomach was dancing. "You were?"

"I was hoping that you weren't alone last night and that you had someone to be with you," he stared at me.

"No I live alone," I looked down. "And it was horrible," I admitted. "I couldn't get any sleep so I ended up calling in sick today."

Eric nodded and looked like he wanted to say something until another man came over and clapped him on his shoulders. "Eric is a good kid," the guy said to me. "I'm not surprised he did what he did for you last night."

I looked at Eric and then back at the guy. "I'm glad he was there too."

"I wanted to send him home because he was slow moving all morning. That's when we forced the story out of him," the guy smiled. "You should take a lunch break, Eric. Take a whole hour today," he patted him on the back one more time before leaving.

"That's my Uncle," he nodded to him. "He owns the company," he added.

"Your Uncle said you're slow moving. I knew you were hurt," I touched his arm. "I told you that if you were to call me and..."

"No Ana, I'm okay."

"I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault. If I had just waited to do the return another day then you..."

"Hey," he pulled me closer. "No one would have known what would have happened last night. What's important is that you're okay now." I nodded. "Want to join me for lunch," he held up the bag.

"Sure why not," I smiled. "Are we eating here," I pointed to a couple of his workmates who were eyeing the situation with curiosity.

"I don't think I want to eat here with these bone heads."

"Okay then," I responded, "I'll drive."

"Are you kidding," Eric chuckled. "I'm sweaty and dirty. I don't want to mess up your Lexus. Besides, Rocky would slobber all over your leather interior."

There he was again making me out to be this high class person.

"If you don't mind riding in a serious downgrade transportation vehicle, I'll drive us somewhere," he opened the truck door for me.

Though his truck was a little cluttered with empty water bottles and some dog hair on the seats, I truly did not mind. Rocky sat with his head in my lap as I scratched behind his ear. A cooler was also on the floor where my feet were but I insisted that I had enough space and he didn't need to move it.

We arrived at a nearby park where he took out a blanket from his truck that was obviously used for Rocky, dusted it and then spread it out on the grass under a tree for the two of us to sit.


	3. Chapter 3

_From previous chapter..._

 _We arrived at a nearby park where he took out a blanket from his truck that was obviously used for Rocky, dusted it and then spread it out on the grass under a tree for the two of us to sit._

As we sat there, Rocky took to chasing a few birds around in the Park. I noticed how well trained he was, even for a big dog. One whistle from Eric and he didn't stray far from where the two of us sat. Eric had taken out the cooler and gave me a water bottle to drink while he downed a couple before eating the sandwich.

"So," he cleared his throat and wiped some stray crumbs away. "Did you reschedule your blind date from the Pit," he asked.

I almost wanted to roll my eyes. "My sister in law called me this morning and told me that the guy cancelled our plans to go to the AC/DC concert this weekend. He still thinks that I should have come to the bar to meet him since I was obviously in good enough health to go out for drinks with you," I glanced over at him.

"Sounds like you missed out on a real winner. Let me guess," Eric paused to take another big bite of his sandwich before continuing, "Your date is a lawyer?"

"How did you know," I smiled.

Eric shrugged. "He seems like one."

"The thing is I really wanted to go and see AC/DC," I said looking away.

"Chances are it might have been boring if you went with him."

I let out a small laugh. "It probably would have."

Eric held out the bag of chips and I took a couple before he poured almost half of it into his mouth. I leaned back against the tree and looked over at him wondering what he had done to get himself into trouble. He seemed like a nice guy who was down to earth.

"It was drugs," Eric said.

My head popped up to him and I wondered if he heard me. "What was," I questioned.

"The reason why I went to jail," he clarified looking over at me. "I told myself that if I ever saw you again that I would tell you. You deserved to know that much." Eric dusted his hands before lying back, propping himself up on one elbow to face me. "I was studying law at Dauntless U. I was heading in the same direction as your date," he smirked.

Odd thing was now I had been dying to see how he looked in a suit, working his opening statement in court. The image I had in mind was spectacular. I shook my head because now was not the time to be thinking of such things.

"You fell in with the wrong crowd," I asked. "I remember you saying you are always with the wrong people at the wrong place and time."

Eric shook his head. "No I was the wrong crowd. I tore a ligament in my leg while playing rugby. I hated lying around and doing nothing. The more I moved, the more pain I was in. Eventually I became hooked on the painkillers. I went to a doctor who was close friends with our family and he believed every excuse that I gave him in order to get more medication."

"You were young. People make mistakes when they're young."

"It was a stupid mistake that led to an even greater mistake in stupidity. I started selling it to other people in College." Eric chuckled, "I sold it to an undercover cop. Because of who my family is, the case ended up in the papers. My one phone call from my holding cell to my parents was the last time I spoke to them. My father called me a disgrace and hung up, didn't even come down to bail me out or watch the trial," Eric finished as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I touched his arm.

"Don't be," he sighed. "It was my own fault. But I'm trying to get my shit together now," he looked up at me.

"Do you ever think you'll go back to College?"

Eric scoffed. "I don't have the money and besides I'm too old."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-eight."

"Twenty-six," I smiled as he smiled over. "I still think that you could go."

"Again, I don't have the money. My Uncle has been generous with me, giving me a job. I was always a hands-on kind of a guy and roofing seems to help me work out my anxieties. My life has just taken a different turn than what my parents expected out of me."

I sat there for a while, still leaning against the tree until I scooted down on the blanket. I rested on my side using a hand to prop me up just as Eric did and faced him.

"You're not the only one to disappoint your parents. I've broken off two engagements. One was days away while the other was hours away from the wedding. It cost my father thousands. He says if I ever get married they're not paying a dime. They might not even attend," I laughed a little while looking down at the blanket.

"Do you think you ever will?"

"Maybe," I shrugged looking at him. "I guess I'm afraid of making a mistake and choosing the wrong guy."

"You could always start over again. You're still young," he added.

"I suppose so," I said as we continued to look at each other.

Rocky had stopped chasing birds and was resting near our feet. I could hear the faint laughter of children playing in the background but the hold of Eric's eyes drew me in and before I knew it, I was scanning his body shamelessly. I reached out to touch his forearm as I dropped my elbow to lie back on the blanket.

"Did you get that in prison," I lightly skimmed over the black lines.

Eric continued to look at me. "No. I got it done when I got out. It's a reminder not to screw up again," I could feel his eyes on me as I continued to trace his tattoo.

"The cop from yesterday said that you could have violated your parole. Are you staying out of trouble?"

"Like I said I'm usually with the wrong people," his voice grew huskier just like it had been the night before when I had touched his chest.

"Perhaps you should find the right people then."

Eric shook his head and moved his arm so that I was no longer touching it. "Not everyone can excuse a person's past. Some of my old college friends have welcomed me back but others are just so headstrong. They usually stay clear of me."

"I'm here," I moved so that I was facing him again.

Our bodies were so close. If I wanted to, I could rub myself against him or hook my leg around his waist if I wanted to. We had shared personal information about one another it seemed like this was our fifth date or something and that sort of touching would be okay but I had to remind myself that this wasn't a date.

"I'm wondering why that is," Eric whispered. "You know about what I did. You should think differently of me. Most women do and if they don't then their friends most certainly convince them."

I shook my head. "I think you're a nice guy. You just made a bad decision. Making a mistake in life doesn't mean that you're a bad guy."

Eric smiled softly and it made me melt inside. He turned around a little to pick a daisy that was growing nearby and handed it to me. "Thank you for lunch," he said before sitting up and then packing up his trash from.

I sat up and looked around wondering for a moment what I had said until I realized that he had to get back to work. Eric held out his hand for me and I pulled myself up. Our hands held each other's for a moment. Our faces were closer than I expected and I almost wanted to lean forward. I looked down at his lips and that was when he smiled at me.

"This is nice," I smiled back.

And that was when Eric dropped my hand and took a step back. "It was," he admitted. "It was nicer than I deserve."

That night Eric ended up calling me on my cell. I was preparing a couple homes for a client when my phone rang.

"Is this Ana?"

"Yes, this is."

"Hi Ana. It's Eric."

"Oh hey," I sat up at my desk. "How are you? Did you change your mind about going to the hospital?" I was about ready to grab my things when he chuckled.

"No. I actually was wondering if you really wanted to go and see AC/DC this weekend."

I let out a small laugh. "Yeah, just not with the lawyer."

Nita had already called me to let me know that he wanted to give me another chance but it would be the following weekend after he was finished with a case that he was working on. What dumbfounded me was that he still wanted to meet me at the Pit. I would not mind going there but on a first date? Maybe that's why I was still single.

"I have a friend, a legit friend," he added as we both let out a small laugh. "His father in law owns the stadium and..."

"Prior & Son," I stated.

Eric chuckled. "Yeah the very one," he added. "I knew that a real estate agent would pick that up. Anyways, that friend from college is married to the owner's daughter and I called in a favor and he was able to get me a couple tickets. I wanted to know if," he paused and cleared his throat, "if you wanted to go with me."

He seemed unsure and nervous about asking me. Little did he know how thrilled I was.

"Of course. I'd love to go."

"Good. I'll pick you up around five," he said. "We could get something to eat before we go."

"That sounds great," I smiled and tried to keep calm. Inside I was doing a small dance. I could feel the thirteen year old girl in me screaming because her crush had just called her.

After hanging up I questioned what that invitation was all about. He certainly didn't owe me anything. Regardless of the reason why he decided to call his friend and ascertain a ticket for me and him to go, my heart was still beating quickly at the thought of seeing him again.

In the days that followed before the weekend, Eric would call me almost every night just to make sure that I was okay. We'd talk about how our day had been, what childhood was like, what high school was like or what our families were like. Talking to Eric felt different. I suppose because we had shared a lot early on that it was easy to communicate openly with him.

Two days before the concert, I showed up at Eric's job site unexpected after work. And even though it was unexpected, it was definitely not unwelcomed. Eric climbed down eagerly with a smile on his face and gave me a quick hug before asking what was going on.

"I bought a little gift for Rocky," I said looking over at Rocky who was gnawing away at his chew toy.

Eric chuckled at the sight. "It looks just like the doll he used to carry around."

"I was hoping it would. I remembered you said you had lost it a while back so I hunted for it and found something similar to it."

"Thanks Ana," he stood in front of me with a smile. "Hey why don't I repay you and take you out for a burger or something?"

"No," I shook my head but kept smiling. "You're already taking me to the concert this weekend."

"Well that is because I knew how much you wanted to go," he added. "Besides it's already late and I don't think that it's safe for..."

"For a good girl like me to be out after dark," I finished as he looked over at me. "You know what, since I am uncertain as to where the best burger places are here then maybe you could show me," I smiled as he did in return.

"Good," he nodded, "and before you say anything, I'm driving."

Eric was such a gentleman the entire night. You would never have guessed that he was this bad person that he thought himself to be. I couldn't help but think that if I had this much fun with him just going to eat a burger and fries then I would definitely enjoy being with him at the concert.

The day of the concert came and I was excited beyond belief. What got me more excited was the vision that was standing before me at my front door. Eric had gotten a small bouquet of lilies and a bottle of wine. I remembered telling him that lilies were my favorite. He had remembered. But that was not what struck me the most. I had only seen Eric in work clothes but now he stood before we with cleans clothes, a small shave, combed hair and a hint of manly smell that screamed sexiness. He was even hotter than all the other times I had seen him. Yes, I could totally picture him in a suit arguing a case to a jury.

"Hello," his deep voice said as he held out the flowers.

"Thank you," I took them and held the door open for him to come in.

"You look great," Eric smiled at me.

"Thanks," I ran my hand over my skinny jeans and walked the flowers to the kitchen setting them down on the counter in a vase.

"I figured we could kill time here instead," Eric offered, "so I brought some wine."

"Of course," I replied before going to the cabinets to reach for a couple glasses. I already had heels on so I knew I could reach them but I leaned a bit higher so that my shirt could lift just the tiniest bit. I felt Eric watching my movements and when I turned back around, sure enough his eyes were running down my body. "Why don't we drink this out on the patio?"

Eric followed me outside and complimented the house and the patio.

"Thank you. Being in real estate, it gave me the edge on finding something practical."

"I wish I could find something practical," Eric responded as he took his glass. "Most places don't like renting out to someone with a criminal record. Therefore, I live in a crappy apartment, which was also hard to get."

"I'm sorry," I set my glass down after taking a sip. "You must think I'm a snob or something."

Eric shook his head. "No, I don't actually. If I did, I wouldn't be here right now."


	4. Chapter 4

_From previous chapter..._

 _"You must think I'm a snob or something."_

 _Eric shook his head. "No, I don't actually. If I did, I wouldn't be here right now."_

I almost asked 'why was he here, spending so much time with me' but I didn't. I feared the answer would be something like he felt sorry for me. We both sat down drinking our wine in silence.

"This is actually really good," I took a sip and set it down.

Eric swirled the wine in his glass before taking a sip. "I had a girlfriend that was into this sort of thing."

"What happened to her?"

"She broke up with me when I got arrested," Eric chuckled. "She ended up dating some other guy during my trial. I guess I knew where her loyalty lied."

"Things happen," I took another sip. "At least she left you with good taste in wine. I usually don't like this kind of stuff but this is good," I smiled as did he.

"So," he cleared his throat, "why did you call off your weddings the way that you did?"

I set my glass down and looked out into the yard. I was always questioned about it by my mother, father, brothers or their wives. They never quite understood why I had done the things I had done or the timing of it all.

"I guess my family always expected me to get married. You know, they laid out the whole plan for me," I moved my hand in a straight line. "Go to College, get a nice job, meet some guy and have his family. I think when they had proposed I just said 'yes' because I wanted to make my parents happy. In the end though, I just couldn't see myself living the same type of life as my mother or my sister in laws."

"You mean with the white picket fence and the 2.5 kids," Eric stated.

"Exactly. I mean I want to get married but not on my family's terms," I replied.

"I understand," he said softly causing me to look at him.

When I had turned Eric was lifting his glass to his lips which I non-subtly stared at. It was when I saw him smirk and pull the glass away that I know he had caught me. Maybe that was his plan the same as mine was reaching for the glasses hoping Eric would catch my bare stomach as my shirt lifted. It made me smile a bit to know he was trying to catch my attention, too.

"I never would have thought that someone like you would be into AC/DC," Eric commented. "I'm actually shocked that you know who that is."

I let out a small laugh. "Am I only supposed to know the symphony type of crowd? Don't get me wrong, my mother had me take violin and piano lessons so I am comfortable listening to it from time to time. It doesn't mean that I don't enjoy the classics."

"And by classics you mean..."

"Aerosmith, Motley Crue, Journey," I listed.

"Van Halen, Def Leppard, ZZ Top," he added with a smile.

"The classics," I raised my glass as did he. "My Dad has most of their CD's. You can't go wrong with listening to the classics."

"No you can't." That's when Eric set his glass down. "Speaking about music, I think we should start heading out."

Eric helped me put away our glasses and held the door open for me. As we walked to his truck I realized that we were missing someone. "I bet Rocky isn't too happy that he couldn't be your plus one," I mentioned as Eric held out his hand for me to climb into his truck.

"I suspect my couch will be ruined when I get home," he chuckled in response.

The drive there was filled with talk about other fields of interest besides music, like movies, books and even sports. When we got to the concert, I prayed that I wasn't setting him back in any way by getting these tickets. They were really good seats. I wasn't sure how much he paid his friend or if his friend had to bend over backwards to his father in law but obviously something was done in order for Eric to get these seats for us.

We both were standing when the concert started. I was getting a little irritated with the girl next to me as she kept bumping her body into mine. Something told me she was drunk when she started to grind up against me. I understand that's a part of the whole dancing/concert scene. But I wasn't really the type of person to grope a stranger and Eric could sense that.

His two arms wrapped around me, picked me up and settled me to stand in front of him. "Is that better," he whispered into my ear. One of his hands was pressed against my stomach while the other hand ran slowly up and down my arm.

I rest my hands on top the one that lay across my stomach and started to sway our bodies to the music. Every now and then I could feel his lips in my hair or our bodies press closer together.

I'm such a hypocrite. Where I was instantly irritated with the drunk girl next to me, rubbing up against Eric sent thrills throughout my entire body. AC/DC just announced their last song for the night, when I turned my head back to look at him only to see that he was looking at me too. I reached my hand back to pull his head closer and our lips barely touched. When I heard Eric let out a groan I knew he wanted this to happen to.

I maneuvered my body until I was facing him, with his hand still around me I wrapped my two arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. "Now this is better," I whispered just before our lips crashed into one another.

Despite the blaring music and the cheering crowd, the only thing that I felt was pure ecstasy in being wrapped out in a small make out session with Eric.

"Get a room!"

Eric pulled back and looked around angrily at whoever had shouted. I reached up and pressed a kiss to his neck before whispering, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Quickly his head turned back to look at me. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Let's go then," he mumbled, giving me a quick kiss before taking my hand and leading me out of the stadium.

We basically ran through the parking lot until we came across his truck. Just as I was about to open the door, my body was pushed against the side of the truck and Eric's lips came down against mine. I wrapped a leg around him just as he picked me up and pressed our bodies even tighter together. I moaned into the kiss and was briefly struck with the idea of just doing it right here in his truck.

"Are you sure," Eric pulled back, his lips puffy leaving me panting.

"Yes," I pulled him back only to have him stop.

"Let's hurry up and get to your place then," he smirked settling me down and opening up the door.

The drive was slow and agonizingly painful. I pondered whether or not Eric was going slow so I had time to talk myself out of it or he could come up with a reason why I shouldn't. We were both adults though. We knew exactly what was going to happen once we got back to my house. I wanted this. I wanted Eric and no amount of his driving slow would talk me out of it.

We basically ran to my front door. I fumbled for the keys in my clutch until I felt Eric kiss my neck and place his hands on my hips. That was when I moaned and dropped the keys onto the ground. I may have intentionally bent over, rubbing my butt in Eric's evident hardness causing him to groan and grip onto my hips tighter.

The second the door was opened, I was picked up and pinned to the wall. Eric kissed me deeply before asking me one more time if I was sure about this.

"Yes," I answered breathlessly as I peeled off his shirt.

"It's just that," Eric began to take off my shirt as well, "you're a good girl Ana and I just want you to be okay with..."

Quickly I crashed our lips together again. Before he could protest again, I climbed off, took his hand and walked towards my bedroom.

"Ana are you..."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around him. "I want to, Eric. From now on," I pushed back and began work on his pants, "I don't want to hear none of that nonsense about me being a good girl or how we live different lives," I unbuttoned my skinny jeans. "I'm just Ana and you're just Eric."

Eric smirked, picked me up and carried me the rest of the way to my bed. It was fast. It was slow. It was everything in between. I couldn't recall a time when I had felt so lost in the feelings I was experiencing. Eric's arms wrapped around me, touching me or caressing me drove me to madness.

"Eric," I screamed constantly. I moaned incoherent words as he moved above me or I moved above him. It was one night that I was not going to forget.

"It's almost morning," Eric replied as I lay across his body, both of us trying to catch our breaths.

"Is it," I smiled.

Eric pulled me slowly up against his body and gave me a gentle kiss. "Tell me something about you that nobody knows," he whispered.

I rested my arms over the other on top of him and tilted my head against my right hand as I proceeded to tell him whatever it was that came to my mind. Eric shared with me some of his thoughts as well, including a dream that he had about owning his own business. He had never told anyone because of what his parents expected out of him. And after I told him that he could do anything he wanted to now, Eric rolled us over and made love to me until we were both tired and fell off to sleep.

Sometime around nine in the morning, I woke up with a smile and sore muscles. I turned around and immediately the smile left me. Eric wasn't in bed. I pulled the sheet with me to look out the window and noticed that his truck was gone.

Was he embarrassed by what he shared with me last night? Maybe he just used me for sex. It was incredible. It was wild. It was passionate. And now it was over. I knew we were different but when I was with him, it didn't matter. And after last night, in the dark as we kept talking and listening to one another even after the moments of passion, I knew I wanted more.

Maybe he didn't.

I wrapped on a small robe and headed towards the kitchen. Just as I was about to make coffee the front door opened and in walked Eric.

"Morning," he smiled. "I think you said jelly donuts, maple bars and long johns were among your favorites, right," he held up the box.

I shook my head and looked away. I can't believe he came back.

"Hey," he set the box done and pulled me to him, "what's wrong?"

"I thought you left," I answered throwing my arms around him tightly and burying my head into him.

Eric leaned down, lifted my face and kissed me softly. "I'm not leaving until you tell me to," he kissed me once more and then pulled back. "I thought I could sneak out and get your favorite donuts for breakfast. Lunch," he chuckled looking at a clock, "Brunch or whatever we prefer to call it right now. Plus I had to let Rocky out."

We stayed in the kitchen eating donuts, drinking coffee and engaged in more talking before we went back to the bedroom to engage in other activities. It had been well into the late afternoon when we decided that it was time to leave the bedroom. Of course that had only moved us into the shower. I had never been with someone who could pick me up and hold me against a wall. Most men had schedules to keep, people to see and places to go. There was never any time to go and get my favorite donuts or kiss me endlessly in the shower.

Eric and I were on my couch with just a towel around us when my phone began to ring. I ignored it at first until my house phone started to go off. I pulled away from him a huff and walked over to the table where the house phone sat.

"Yes Nita," I sighed into the phone knowing it was her.

"Don't take that tone with me, Ana. Your niece has her ballet recital on Friday and then you have that meeting with Gregory on Saturday..."

"At the Pit," I exclaimed. "Look Nita, I'm with someone right now. I'll have to call you back."

"You're with someone? Who is..."

Click. I hung up the phone and walked back to Eric only to have the phone ring again.

"Why don't we go out and watch a movie," I suggested.

"Let's," he stood up, kissed me and then walked back into the bedroom to retrieve our clothes and get dressed.

We had watched one of the last showings for the evening. I had never gone to the theaters this late before. Eric and I sat in the theater like one of those dopey couples, feeding each other popcorn and stealing the occasional kisses as we laughed at the movie on screen.

"I never thought you'd be into watching comedy films."

"Of course I am," I replied as we walked to his truck hand in hand. "I like action films too."

"You're kidding?"

"My favorite though is watching those Turner Classic Movies," I smiled up at him.

"The classics, right," he leaned down and kissed me.

"The classics," I repeated.

Just as we got to his truck, someone popped up from behind it. I instantly snuggled into Eric. The guy looked just as built as Eric. He had tattoos just like Eric did. When the guy smiled, it sent a shiver down my spine. I was scared. Eric wrapped a protective arm around me and turned to the guy.

"Blaze," he nodded to him.

Eric knew him.


	5. Chapter 5

_From previous chapter..._

 _I was scared. Eric wrapped a protective arm around me and turned to the guy._

 _"Blaze," he nodded to him._

 _Eric knew him._

"Eric," the guy stalked forward as Eric's hand tightened. "How you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been busy," Eric replied.

"I see," those eyes wandered over to me. "You got yourself a pretty girl there Eric. I heard you even got a job, a legit one at that."

"You still looking for one," Eric asked.

The guy shrugged his shoulders. "It's tough making a decent living. You know how it goes. Then again, it seems like you made out pretty nice for yourself," his eyes scanned me up and down again. I was kind of glad that Eric didn't introduce us and something told me that he wasn't planning on doing so, not with the way he was holding onto me.

"I have," Eric kept me close. "If you don't mind, I need to take her home now."

"No of course," he moved from Eric's truck. "It was nice seeing you again, Eric. We should hang out some time like we did before. Elsa still asks about you."

"Tell her I'm fine," Eric helped me in through the driver's side as I scooted over. "See you around Blaze." Eric climbed in next to me, started up the truck and pulled me back to his side as we drove away.

I didn't realize I was shaking until Eric asked me if I was okay.

"How do you know him?"

"From prison," was his response.

"Take me to your apartment."

"What," he looked at me.

"I want to see Rocky. I want to be with you again tonight."

"Tomorrow is Monday. We both work..."

"Please Eric. I don't know if I can be alone again," I whispered before he nodded. Seeing one of his associates from prison made me remember the encounter that I went through a week ago. The way that his eyes floated over me made me skin crawl and I knew I wouldn't get a good night's rest if I was by myself in my house.

Eric wasn't lying when he told me that his apartment wasn't decent. It was small and located in a not so good part of town. I didn't mind his bedroom had no door or that the kitchen and living room was one small unit. Rocky looked excited to see him and just as excited to see me too.

Sitting on the couch, with Rocky's head resting in my lap as I rested against Eric helped to calm my anxiety level down. "I'm sorry Ana."

"What for?"

"I just realized that those are the type of people you're going to encounter if you're with me."

I sat up and turned to him. "Eric, I told you none of this talk about..."

"But it's the truth, Ana. I only have a couple decent friends. Everyone else I know is from the other side of the tracks and I can't help but think of the danger I put in you tonight," he said.

"Or the danger you kept me out of by being there, Eric," I moved his head so that he would look at me. "Besides from what I gather you don't talk to him anymore."

"I'm trying to stay on the straight and narrow now," he admitted. "It's just so hard whenever I see those guys again."

I lifted up his arm and ran my fingers lightly down the tattoo that was there. "A promise that you wouldn't screw up again remember," I smiled.

"I don't know if I can do it."

"I do," I whispered leaning forward to kiss him. "I believe in you Eric."

That night I stay curled up on Eric as he held me tightly to him. Rocky slept at our feet, every now and then moving to either sleep on the floor nearest to me or to he even climbed on the bed next to me. Like his master, I suppose he could tell that I was still shaken from the night's events. Either that or he had never experienced someone staying over with Eric and was in his own doggy way telling me to stay or that he liked me here. I reached over and scratched behind Rocky's ear.

"I like me here, too," I whispered before going to sleep.

Eric had waked us up early the next morning to go to work. Of course it didn't help that we were late because arriving at my apartment meant engaging in certain activities on the couch. Again nothing like this would be happening had I been dating the usual string of guys that my mother or sister in law introduced me too.

"I'll see you later on today," I kissed Eric as he stood at my front door.

"Lunch or dinner," he smiled kissing me back.

"Let's do both," I played with the front of his shirt.

And both were exactly what happened. I drove from my office to visit Eric. Of course visiting Eric led to having sex in my car, something I had never done with anyone else. It was exciting, unexpected and adventurous. I enjoyed being with Eric, even when we weren't being 'adventurous'. We ended the day heading back to the park where we first had lunch and laid under the same tree as the sun set with Rocky running around chasing the birds again. Just before we left, Eric and I played fetch with Rocky and I had to admit I rather liked having this big lovable dog versus my mother's blue ribbon Pomeranians.

Eric dropped Rocky back off at his apartment before coming back to my place for dinner. "I've never been on a 72 hour date before," Eric joked as we rest on my couch.

"You've been keeping track," I turned to hover above him.

"Yup," he cupped my cheek, "and enjoying every minute of it."

The following day was spent doing almost the same thing. Instead this time Eric stopped by my office for lunch and a little something extra. I always wanted to experience being with a guy on a desk. After what Eric and I did, I knew that I would never look at my desk the same way again.

That night we went to the Chasm and met up with one of his friends who had been dying to know the girl who he helped Eric get tickets for.

"Tobias," he shook my hand, "and this is my wife, Tris."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said as Tris gave me a quick hug. "And thank you again for helping Eric get those tickets. They were great seats," I smiled.

"It was no biggie," Tobias shrugged until his wife turned to him. "Well, I have to help my father in law out."

"Because you promised," his wife smiled.

"Because I promised," he leaned in and kissed her. I smiled at how sweet it was but Eric groaned in annoyance. I gave him a look and nudged him before he turned to me and planted a small kiss on my cheek.

Eric and Tobias began talking about something when Tris leaned over. "I'm really glad you and Eric are dating."

"You know I'm not so sure what our relationship is but I'd like to think that we are," I smiled at her.

"He's really a nice guy once you get around those tough edges. Don't give up on him," she said and I could tell that she was sincere. "He often lets his past get in the way of thinking about his future."

"I understand," I nodded, "I won't give up either."

"What you two talking about," Eric's fingers ran alongside my waist.

"Nothing," I smiled and ordered us another round of garlic fries.

Eric drove me back to his apartment where I ended up spending the next two nights. I had packed a small bag and from there Eric would take me to work and then pick me up afterwards. I enjoyed being there with him and Rocky. Although every now and then Eric would apologize for something that he felt was not up to my standards.

"Eric, really its okay," I pulled him down onto the bed.

"I just hate that things aren't working properly when you're here. You don't deserve this," he put his arm over his eyes and turned away from me.

"Eric," I pulled his arm away and snuggled next to him. "Listen to me when I say that I don't care about the light above the stove not burning out. Or about the fact that the heater isn't working properly and there is only cold water to shower in, I mean it. They're just trivial things."

"I just can't help but think that if you had someone like your lawyer friend you wouldn't need to worry about things like that," he spat out.

"I also wouldn't need to worry about someone meeting me for lunch, buying my favorite things, taking me to funny movies, listening to me talk, hold me when I'm scared or just be there for me when I need someone there," I listed kissing his cheek, neck, jaw and then finally his lips.

I could see that Eric was still a little unconvinced about it. I remembered what Tris had said a couple nights ago when I went with Eric to meet them. I hoped that Eric wasn't letting his past dictate a chance of a future for the two of us.

The next morning when he took me to work, panic rose up in me when I spotted a shiny silver Audi parked outside my office building. And sure enough there in the lobby was none other than my sister in law, Nita. Eric walked me to my office like he did the other two mornings. We would sit there and have breakfast or talk before he had to leave and get over to his job site. But I had a bad feeling about this when my sister in law openly glared at Eric while tapping away at her smartphone.

"Nita," I hugged her, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You weren't at home the past couple days."

"I was staying over at Eric's," I squeezed his hand and gave him a smile.

Nita gave me a look that said she was a bit disgusted and then once again glared at Eric disapprovingly.

"Eric, this is my sister in law Nita. Nita, this is Eric."

"Your attacker," she stated with a small smile, glancing at his held out hand and then turning to me.

"No," I gritted my teeth. "He is the one who rescued me."

"It's nice meeting you," Eric told her.

Nita hummed. "May I please speak to you alone," she asked me.

"I guess I better get going," Eric let go of my hand and turned to me. "I'll see you after..."

"No," I quickly grabbed his hand. "Just wait in my office please. I'll only be a minute."

Eric walked in there quietly only nodding at Nita who took a couple steps away from his path, probably to ensure that she didn't get her purse or shoes dirty. I knew what she was thinking and I hated it.

"What do you think you're doing," she questioned. "You end up hooking up with someone like _him_ ," she pointed to my office, "when you stood up Gregory Mitchell? He is a catch and a half. You're lucky he agreed to even meet you after the two..."

"The two failed wedding attempts," I finished for her.

"Word gets around," Nita stated while crossing her arms. "Yet for some reason Gregory agreed to meet you and yet you choose that slob in there. Honestly Ana, you can't take him anywhere. Look at him! He looks like a criminal," she continued.

"You know what," I whirled on her. "He was a criminal but he has turned his life around and it looks like I'm going to be a part of it from now on. You'll just have to get used to it. Besides I like Eric. I like him a lot."

Nita touched her chest as though she had to calm herself and then put her hand up. "I think you just are confused about what happened in the parking lot that night and you feel that you owe him for saving you."

I stepped back from her. "Leave."

"Excuse me," she looked appalled.

"I think it would be better if you just leave my office and I'll speak to you later. That was highly offensive of you Nita and I don't appreciate you talking like that about me or about Eric."

Nita walked up slowly to me. "You've made the wrong choice. He's not the right guy for this family and I will make sure that you both realize that." She gripped her clutch closer to her. "Don't forget your niece's recital. It's been rescheduled for Saturday."

Eric and I had a quiet breakfast after that. We still talked and smiled with one another. I had hoped he didn't hear my conversation with Nita. But somewhere deep down inside, I knew that he did. And I hated her for it.

That night, things just got worst. Eric and I went to eat at the Chasm and watch the Thursday night football game when in walked his friend from the other night. Of course he walked over to our table and he wasn't alone.

"Blaze," Eric nodded to him. This time there was another guy with him and a couple girls.

"Eric," Blaze smiled and hopped onto the stool next to me. "I never caught your name," he looked at me.

"Ana," I held out my hand figuring to be polite.

"And where did the two of you meet," questioned one of the girls eyeing me out.

Eric chuckled. "It's a long story. I tried to save her from getting attacked."

"Tried," I turned to him. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"You were the one who punched him out."

"I don't think I could have found the courage to do so if you didn't come along," I smiled before Eric leaned over and kissed me gently.

"Eric, Elsa has been asking about you," the girl interrupted. "I guess I need to tell her that you're into Chanel now."

"My name is Ana," I corrected.

"You're also a Chanel," she smiled as the girl next to her scoffed. I had a feeling that they were teasing me 'Chanel' because of the 'type' of person that I was.

Eric wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. "Well, she knows how to throw a punch so I wouldn't insult my girl like that. Let's go Ana," he took my hand and walked us out of the bar after throwing down a couple bills for our tab.

"Guess we won't be double-dating with any of them soon," I tried to joke when we got into his truck.

"I'm really sorry about that," he looked over at me.

"It's fine Eric."

"Why don't I make it up to you tomorrow night," he smiled. "There's this restaurant that I remember going to with my parents. It was my mother's favorite. I think you'll like it."

"Sure," I agreed.

That night as we got ready to sleep at my house, Eric slowly undid my robe kissing my bare flesh until he pulled me down onto the bed. I gasped at the sudden movement causing him to chuckle. It had been a weird day for both of us and I was glad that we could end it together.

"I got an idea," I turned to him after we were done making love. "Why don't tomorrow night you bring Rocky over after dinner? That way, you don't have to leave so early in the morning to check on him."

"You really wouldn't mind that. He's kind of big you know," Eric played with the ends of my hair and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I don't mind at all. He's a good dog. I think he likes me."

"He does," Eric moved to kiss me on the lips. "He likes you a lot."

"I like him a lot too," I moved to hover above Eric. His hands just fell on my hips when I started to straddle him. "Almost as much as I like his owner," I teased.

Eric grabbed me flipping us over. "His owner likes you too."

The next morning Eric had left early like he had before and brought Rocky over for breakfast. I liked that he was so well behaved. He ran around in my yard and didn't attack any of the plants. He didn't tear up my couch the way he did with Eric. In fact he liked the large ottoman and I had a feeling that that would become his spot whenever Rocky would sleep over. I scratched behind his ear.

"I know, I like the two of you here too," I whispered to him.

"Come on boy," Eric called to him, "time to go work."

Eric kissed me goodbye dropping me off at my office before he and Rocky left to go to his job site.


	6. Chapter 6

_From previous chapter..._

 _Eric kissed me goodbye dropping me off at my office before he and Rocky left to go to his job site._

One of the girls at the office asked about whom the guy was that she's been seeing me with. I smiled and told her that it was someone I had started dating. I talked Eric up to her. I mentioned how he had jumped off the roof of a building to save me, how he fought a guy with a knife to protect me and all those little things he does to show that he cares for me.

"It sounds like you really found someone you like," she smiled.

"I believe I did," I smiled back at her.

It was weird because for the first time I actually felt better about being with Eric these past two weeks then I had been with my past two fiancés. I smiled the entire day thinking about him and hoped that he was doing the same.

Eric had come by to pick me up after work and confirmed our plans for that night.

"Where are we going again," I asked as I jumped into his truck.

"Have you ever heard of the Pier," he asked with a smile.

"I have," I replied getting all excited. "Is that where we're going to dinner?"

Eric nodded. "It was my mother's favorite restaurant. We would eat there on special occasions, every other Friday night, birthday, anniversary or holiday. You name it, we went there," he smiled.

"Tell me about her," I requested. It was the first time I had seen Eric speak so happily about his Mother.

"She enjoyed volunteer work which was surprising for my Father. I think that's what caught his eye. My Mother was always giving of herself. She," another smile fell on his face, "she always thought about how to make someone else's day better."

"She sounds lovely."

"She is," he nodded. "She would show up at every game my brother and I would play. She would be present for every award, every parent teacher conference and even," he chuckled, "every meeting with the dean or principal. She was just there for you, you know?"

"I think I know," I said reaching over and taking Eric's hand. "Her son is kind of the same," I squeezed his hand as he looked over and smiled at me.

Eric said that he would get ready at his apartment and that he would pick me up later on. To own the truth, I was excited about going out tonight. We had gone to a concert, the movies, had drinks at a bar and even had surprise lunches together. But this felt like we were capitalizing our relationship and I was all giddy inside about it. This was like a real date.

I let out a squeal when I heard him knock on the door later that night. Seriously, he was making me act like a little teenage girl.

"Eric," I gasped at the sight in front of me.

Eric wore a long black sleeve button down shirt with a black dress pants. His beard was neatly trimmed and I just melted inside.

"You're very handsome. Well you always are," I looked down shyly.

"Forget about me," he reached for my hand and twirled me around in my short dark gray dress that flared as I spun. "You look gorgeous," he pulled me to him.

We kissed for a couple minutes. Eric was working the straps of my dress off my shoulder which if I didn't protest would have ended with us in the bedroom and not going out to dinner.

The restaurant was beautiful and dinner was the best. I had never been to The Pier. In fact I was supposed to come once with my first fiancé but he cancelled because he had to work that evening. I knew my family had come here on the rare occasion because my father did not like the idea of throwing money here and there, especially on food. Too bad he didn't know that his daughter in laws were exactly those type of people.

And that was exactly who I ran into when Eric and I were eating dessert.

"Dammit," I muttered wiping my mouth from the chocolate caramel cream cake.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember my sister in law," I asked.

"From your office, yes," he replied.

"It looks like now you get to meet all of them."

Eric turned his head slightly to see not just Nita but Nicole and Holly were with her as well. They were being made to wait for a table, something that I'm sure Nita was not accustomed to by the animated conversation that she was having with the receptionist.

"I meant to ask," Eric cleared his throat. "Your sister in law used to be a Carmichael, right?" I nodded. "As in the Carmichael family who owns the hotel chain that is named after them?"

"The very one," I answered taking a sip of my water.

"Didn't they go bankrupt at one point?"

I nodded.

"How did they manage to stay afloat? I think I was," Eric cleared his throat, "gone by then if you know what I mean."

"Daddy had to bail them out twice. That's when Nita somehow managed to welcome herself into our family by marrying my oldest brother," I shook my head remembering my Father call her a gold-digger. Little did she know who got the money when my father died.

Eric seemed deep in thought about something.

As we were getting ready to leave, Nita spotted us. "Ana," she smiled standing up from her chair extending her two arms out for me to hug her. A glass of champagne was held in one hand and I knew they had to give it to her to supplicate her.

"Nita," I hugged her briefly and went to hug my other two sisters in law. "Eric, this is Holly and Nicole. They are also my sister in laws. Nicole and Holly, this is Eric."

"Not her attacker," Nita clarified with a slight laugh. Holly did not shake Eric's hand. Nicole did but quickly withdrew it and proceeded to take out a tissue.

"We heard about what happened," Holly stated. "Thank you for being of service to our baby sister." Her appreciation didn't sound sincere.

Her next statement just made things sound obnoxious as well.

"Nita and I were so distressed about her that we went to the spa to calm ourselves," Holly continued.

Oh dear.

"What are the three of you doing here?" I changed the subject.

"We decided to take Mother out for dinner. Guinevere won another blue ribbon," Nita stated. "She wanted to celebrate."

I couldn't help but think how shallow Nita was and how the rest of my family could be.

"Who's Guinevere," Eric asked.

"My mother's Pomeranian," I responded. "Well tell her that I said congratulations and I'll see you all tomorrow at the recital," I took Eric's hand and was about to head to the door when Nita spoke up.

"Yes, its best if you leave now. We wouldn't want Mother to see you with a criminal."

I stopped and turned around to see her as her shoulders shook a bit with laughter. Holly too was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Excuse me," Eric questioned in a tone that said he wasn't pleased at all.

"Why would you say such a thing," I looked at her.

"Come on Ana," Nita said. "Out of all the people you bring to this place, it's him," the hand with the glass of champagne moved up and down to signal she was speaking of Eric.

"Eric is the one who bought me here for dinner."

"What's the occasion? Fresh off parole," Nita continued.

Eric scoffed and shook his head. I could care less that this was my oldest brother's wife and mother of his two children. I was going to give her a piece of my mind. I wanted to defend Eric. I needed to stand up for him.

"Eric is so much more than that. He jumped off a building to save me. He fought off my attacker. He is self-sacrificing and courageous. He is trustworthy, intelligent and," I squeezed his hand turning to look at him, "he is kind. That is far more impressive than anyone you've introduced me to."

"Did you hear that Gregory Mitchell just brought a beach house down in Florida with a yacht to celebrate the recent case he closed?" Nita turned to my other two sisters in law.

"You're talking about that students' right case," Holly added. "That was a huge win. They're talking about making him a partner at the firm. Now he is doing things with his life."

"And he actually graduated from law school just last year," Nita finished while taking a sip. "If you ask me _that_ is what I would call impressive. What is it that you do again Eric besides jump off buildings?"

"That's enough Nita."

Nita turned to me and then looked at Eric condescendingly.

"I don't know what your deal is with Ana but just know that you will not be allowed as part of this family. Ana I suggest you take the hobo out of here before Mother comes back from the restroom."

I walked up to Nita and took the champagne out of her hand. I lifted the glass to my lips and drank everything in there.

"Why you..."

"Paulo," I called the host. "I believe my sister in law has had enough for tonight. If she gets too much," I handed him the glass, "my Father, Jonah Summers shall hear about it." That was the first time I had thrown my father's name out there but the man recognized it immediately. "Keep them all away from the alcohol. It'll mess with their medication."

"Of course Miss Summers."

"Also they are not to be served the salad. It will cause an allergic reaction. Therefore meat only," I smiled politely, "medium rare."

"Yes Miss Summers."

"Thank you Paulo." I turned back to Nita. I knew they hated eating meat and were going to be upset they couldn't drink their champagne. The look on Holly's face said their whole night had been ruined. "Don't forget that you were the one who came into this family. I was part of it far longer than any of you. If anyone doesn't belong I know for certain that it's not Eric."

And with that I left. Eric was following closely at my side. I walked by Nita's shiny car and scratched the side of it. My brother would be upset with her that he'd take away a credit card or two. It wasn't much but it would be enough to hear her scream all the way from my house.

"Well that was something," he chuckled.

"I'm really sorry about that. Nita is just," I shook my head. "She's wrong you know."

Things got quiet for a while and that's when we came up to a red light that Eric turned to me.

"No, she's right."

"Eric?"

"I don't belong with a girl like you. Who was I kidding?"

"Stop it," I interrupted him.

Eric shook his head. "I would have been in the same position as that Gregory guy that your sister in law was trying to set you up with had I not made those idiotic mistakes in my life. If you do the math, I would have finished law school the same time as him. I'd be working in a law firm now. You would be able to brag about me to all your friends."

"Oh my God, is that what this is about? My stupid sister in laws," I questioned. "I already do brag about you Eric."

"I'm not going anywhere in life. That Gregory guy is," Eric spat out. His hand was tightening its grip on the steering wheel as the light turned and we sped off.

"Eric..."

"I can't give you a beach house in Florida or luxury dinners like this all the time."

"I don't want those things," I replied.

"I have nothing to offer you," he shook his head. "It's like my father said, I'm a disgrace. He was right. The one time we go somewhere nice and I can't even compare. My father disowned me because he knew that I wouldn't amount to anything but being a criminal."

"Eric stop," I pleaded.

"I can't take care of you Ana."

"I don't want someone to take care of me. I want someone who will care about me. I want someone who to look at me, the real me. I don't want someone who is only concerned about the 'Summers' last name. I want someone real too. You're real Eric."

"Real doesn't pay the bills, Ana."

"Stop, please. You need to stop listening to whatever crap your father or my sister in law said. That was in your past Eric. I meant everything that I said back there. You're a great guy and I really like you. I feel safe with you and cherished and..."

"Ana stop," Eric sighed. "It's been a great two weeks," he started. "It's actually been amazing," he smiled and let out a soft chuckle. "I really enjoyed being with you, hanging at the park, eating burgers and fries, catching a movie," he listed. "It was like a two week long date and it was the best. But the date is over now."

"Eric, no," I shook my head. "Remember we were going to try out Rocky sleeping over at my house? Let's forget about what happened at dinner and just go and get Rocky and bring him home please," I sniffled and I knew the tears were about to come out.

"It's time to wake up from this dream Ana," Eric looked at me as we pulled into my driveway.

"No, what are you doing? We were going to get Rocky. I set up his spot on my ottoman," my eyes got blurry as Eric got out of the driver seat and walked over to my door.

I shook my head and refused to get out when he opened the door for me. Slowly he took my hand and pulled me gently out. As I stood in front of him he reached up to wipe the stray tear that fell down my cheek.

"The reality is that a good girl like you does not belong with someone like me," Eric stated as I looked away. "Hell, you're the perfect girl Ana. It's just that I'm not the perfect guy."

He tugged on my hand and walked me to the door. The entire time I refused to look at him even after Eric placed his hand under my chin and lifted it up.

"You be safe okay. There's a lot of dangerous people out there," Eric chuckled.

"I don't want you to leave," I whispered.

"I should have left a long time ago," he leaned down and kissed the edge of my mouth. "You take care of yourself."

Eric pulled away too quickly and before I knew it he was in his truck and driving away. I wanted to run down the street after him. I wanted to call him back. Instead I walked into my house and the second I closed the door fell to the floor and began to cry.

I called Eric's phone the next three days. All three days, my calls went unanswered and my text messages were left with no response. I drove by the shopping center where they had been working only to find out that they'd finished the roof and moved on to another job.

Just like Eric had moved on from me.

I parked in the parking lot on the third day and cried. Yes I had gone back more than once hoping that he or anyone he'd worked with would come back. I even tried to drive around his neighborhood looking for his apartment building. The problem was that I never paid attention when Eric had driven to his place. I had gotten lost several times before parking lot of a nearby abandoned building and cried there also.

I should have defended him more against my sisters. I should have said more or done more. But now it was all over. I even drove past the park where we took Rocky and cried in that parking lot too when I saw no sign of his presence.

We'd had such a fast and strong connection. For once I knew that I was in love. Amidst my crying, I ended up laughing. Ironic enough that the ones I don't want are the ones that I get. The one person that I want, I can't have. Eric is the right one for me. I just hated that his past kept following him around and I detested all those things that my sister in law had done.

I called my mother the next day to let her know about how cruel Nita had been at dinner the night before. I even threatened not to go to my niece's recital.

"I knew that someone was wrong with him," Nita patted my knee when she, Nicole, Holly and my mother came over my house.

"You're the reason why," I yelled as tears kept streaming down my face.

"Oh no, honey. He is the reason why he was arrested," she sipped some wine. "I guess he thought he could forget about it."

I took the glass from her hand and emptied the contents down the sink. "That wine is from Eric. It's worth a lot to me and I would appreciate it if you didn't drink it," I screamed at her.

"JoyAnna Summers," my mother warned.

I shook my head and looked away. "I miss him Mom. I just want him back. I want this one back. It's him Mom. He's the one."

My mother stood up and hugged me. Eventually she got Nita to apologize. And as sympathetic as she, Nicole and Holly attempted to sound I knew that they were thrilled that I wasn't with Eric anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

_From previous chapter..._

 _And as sympathetic as she, Nicole and Holly attempted to sound I knew that they were thrilled that I wasn't with Eric anymore._

As the days had gone by I tried my best to focus at work. I had shown a house to a couple forgetting all about their preferences. And in the end I had shown them something that I wouldn't even consider suitable for Rocky to live in. Darn it Ana! Why are you thinking about that dog?

I sighed looking at my computer that was on the desk that Eric had made me scream and moan on just a week ago. It was because I came to care not just about Eric but also about his dog. I even missed riding in his truck. I felt that my car was too low to the ground and often found myself freaking out whenever I passed larger vehicles on the freeway.

I really did miss everything about Eric.

"JoyAnna, you need to get out," my mother said a couple days later. She and my father were the only ones I took phone calls from.

"Nita keeps insisting that I go out also, mother. I had to explain to Chloe what it meant when I said that Aunty Ana wasn't ready to see other people right now," I rolled my eyes remembering how Nita used her daughter, my own niece to get me to answer my phone call from her.

"I don't mean out on a date," she insisted.

"Then what do you mean Mother?"

"You know how your father always donates to the Dauntless Children's Hospital," she began.

"Of course," I sighed, "the Hospital's annual charity ball."

"There are two extra seats at the Company's table and I want you to come," she said into the phone.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Come on JoyAnna. We'll make a day out of it. We'll go shopping and get you a new dress. Then we'll get our hair and nails done," she continued to list.

I didn't answer her.

"Your father would appreciate seeing you," she added on. "He's worried about you too, you know."

That was when she knew that she had won her case. I didn't like making my father sad. "You had to use the 'father' card on me, didn't you?"

I heard a small laugh on the other end of the phone. "That changed your mind, didn't it," she asked.

I agreed to go with my mother. And though the days went by and I slowly began to think less and less about Eric, the point of the matter was that I still did think about him. I called him once more only to say that I hoped he was doing okay and that I had a small present for Rocky but Eric never called back.

"Aunty Ana," Chloe gasped in horror. I turned to my four year old niece breaking out of my thoughts about my hopeless love life. "Cinderella's butterfly looks like a butter not fly."

"A what," I asked turning to her wall to see that I indeed had made her room look horrible.

"This does not look happy," she crossed her arms across her tiny body.

Cinderella is just upset because her Prince didn't want her, I thought to myself. "You're right. I'll start over again, Chloe. I'm really sorry." I didn't feel happy and somehow that transpired onto the walls of my niece and over into the Disney Princess characters that were decorating them.

"It's okay because I change my mind," she said with a bright smile and clapped her hands together. "This time I want my room to be like Frozen."

"Because Princess Ana is your favorite," I leaned down and smiled.

"No I like Olaf," she smiled and skipped out of the room.

Even my niece didn't want to choose Ana.

The weekend of the charity ball came faster than expected. I guess drowning in your sorrow kind of does that to you. It had been a total of two weeks that I had not seen or heard from Eric. I almost cancelled until my mother showed up at my house early in the morning with her driver.

Mother took us to one of the upcoming designers that Nita had been obsessing over. She had chosen a wonderful dark red gown. It was beautiful and I looked at awe at myself in the mirror.

"It's called berry," the designer held a pencil his hand, twirling it around his fingers, "the color that is."

"It's like it was made for me," I smoothed out the sides.

"Mrs. Summers has excellent taste."

I scoffed. "Nita chose this?"

"Heavens no," the designer threw his hand back and chuckled. "That girl chose to wear that ghastly grey. Ever since that movie came out, that's all she wants. The Mrs. Summers I spoke about is your mother."

That was exactly when my mother came in and looked at me.

"Mother, I can't believe you chose this. I love it," I smiled.

"After two weddings, I know how to pick out a dress for my daughter," Mother said standing in front of me with a smile. "You're most welcome."

I pretended to be hurt for a while as she joked about the string of my failed engagements but I ended up laughing.

I looked back at the mirror and wished desperately that Eric could see me in this dress. I pictured walking in there with him on my arm and had to fan my eyes before it got too watery. Unfortunately my mother noticed.

"Is this about that young man," she asked. "Nita said all sorts of things about him. Maybe he…"

"I do not care what she said about him. Majority of it was most likely exaggerated by her conceited ideals," I shook my head.

"Pouting is not a good look on you JoyAnna," she took my hand and had me climb down from off the stand.

"She told me that I probably felt like I owe him something," I began, "but it's not true. When I was with Cain and Scott, I felt like I owed them something or owed the family something by getting married to them. With Eric, everything is just natural."

"He really is the one for you, isn't he," she asked with a soft smile.

"My feelings for him weren't forced mother," I said as I dabbed just below my eyes. "I liked being with him. We just communicated our thoughts easily and openly."

"And what about what he did to land him in trouble?"

"I didn't see his past mistakes when I looked at him. I felt that he had done the time and yet he's still living with the consequences by judgmental people like his parents or like Nita and Holly. To be honest, I'm ashamed of them."

My mother wrapped her arms around me and pulled me to her. With my head on her shoulder, I felt like I was back at home and she was about to make my favorite breakfast to comfort me.

"It'll work out, my Ana," she whispered. "If you feel this strongly about him then I know that it'll work out. Now come on, dry those tears," she pushed me back a little and wiped away a tear. "We have a nice evening planned."

We got our makeup, hair and nails done and I was taken to my parents where my Father gushed over how beautiful I keep getting every time he sees me.

"I get to walk in with two of the most beautiful women there," he said with my mother on one arm and me on the other.

The Charity ball was nearly full when we had arrived. Two of my brothers had small speeches to give. Both Nita and Holly were fussing over my brothers' suits and ties. I took a flute of wine and inwardly smiled. Yup, after having that wine that Eric bought, nothing else compared.

"Ana," Nita took my arm and led me towards another table. "Gregory is here and…"

I peeled away from her.

"Is this still about that jailbird?"

"You disgust me Nita. Don't call him that."

"Look around you, Ana. A guy like that does not belong in a place like this, with people like us."

I let out a sarcastic laugh. "How odd because you would have been exactly just that," I took a step closer to her. "You may be my brother's wife but remember where you were before my brother married you and my Daddy bailed out yours from falling into bankruptcy."

"That was in the past," she took a sip of her wine trying to look unflustered but I knew I had gotten to her.

"So was Eric's mistake," I stated clearly. "Now if you excuse me, I have to make sure that my purse still has its contents. Who knows what you did to it?"

Nita looked appalled and though I felt shame for sounding like a conceited person, I didn't care the least bit that I had put my sister in law in her place. I wish I had done so sooner.

I tried to converse with several people that I knew but I was not able to. This was going to be a long night full of empty speech from people who cared more about the appearance and status of a person that who they truly were.

I scanned the crowd once more and noticed a tall, skinny blonde in a black dress with a plunging neckline that complimented her.

"Tris," I called out and hurried over.

"Ana," she smiled and stood up to walk towards me quickly as well. We hugged quickly until I had an arm placed on my shoulder. It was Tobias.

"What are you doing here," I asked after hugging him also.

"Well, both of our fathers made a contribution and are sponsoring a table, so we came out to support them," Tris motioned to a man standing a few feet behind her.

"That's right, Prior & Son properties," I nodded.

"And that's Tobias' father," she added nodding to another man at a table across from us.

"Eaton Engineering," my jaw dropped slightly. I can't believe that their fathers were that wealthy, successful and reputable. Something told me that Eric's father was probably the same. Why didn't I see them all before?

"Both of our mothers love to volunteer and give help to those who are in need so our fathers support them as I support my wife," Tobias nodded as Tris gave him a quick kiss. "The same with Eric's mother," he motioned behind me.

"Eric's parents are here?"

"Coulter law firm," Tobias nodded and then took my arm to pull me back. "I heard about what happened between the two of you. He's an idiot."

"Remember," Tris smiled and wrapped her arm around her husband, "don't give up."

"I won't," I whispered going before leaving them.


	8. Chapter 8

_From previous chapter_ _…_

 _"Remember," Tris smiled and wrapped her arm around her husband, "don't give up."_

 _"I won't," I whispered going before leaving them._

I made my way to the table that had Coulter law firm and noticed a handsome older couple. I honestly wasn't sure what I was going to say or why I even felt the need to say anything to his parents in the first place. I guess because I had already discussed things with Nita. Now I needed to discuss things with Eric's parents. There were other people there and I slightly got nervous as they turned my way.

The man with eyes that looked just like Eric's was the last to look at me. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Mr. Coulter?"

"Yes."

I took a deep breath. "My name is Ana Summers. I am a close friend of your son's."

"Summers," he questioned, "as in Jonah Summers?"

"That is my father," I nodded.

He stood up and held out his hand. "Well it's nice to meet you, young lady. Jillian," he turned to his wife. "This young woman is friends with Elton."

"I'm actually friends with Eric," I corrected as his wife stood up. Quickly his smile disappeared and a few people who were sitting at the table either gasped in shock or choked on their water.

"You know Eric," asked his mother.

"Yes she knows _him_ ," his father stated plainly and was about to sit back down but then turned around so to move me to the side. "Did he harm you or do anything..."

"On the contrary," I squared my shoulders. "Your son saved my life. I was attacked and had a knife held to my throat," I explained looking over at his mother whose head tilted in sympathy. "I don't know what wouldn't have happened to me if your son wasn't there. He's a good person. I got to know him really well after that and I've come to care deeply about him."

His mother smiled and her whole face lit up with hope. Eric's father was another story.

"Do you know that he's been arrested? You know that he's a hardened criminal," his father asked as his voice sounded on edge.

"He told me everything that happened," I answered. "He's turned his life around. It was a mistake that he made in the past."

"No one in our family has ever been incarcerated."

"Has anyone in your family ever jumped from a building, risking their life to save someone they didn't know?" Eric's father turned away. "Eric deserves a second chance. And you deserve to have your son back in your life. He's a good man." I looked around and saw Tris' mother along with Tobias' mother. "Do you know why we're here tonight? It is to help sick children, children who might die. But yours is alive right now and you just refuse to acknowledge him," I shook my head. "It's not too late to fix things with your own son. And you don't need a charity event for that."

Eric's father looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to his wife. She put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "You're right. Maybe you should tell all of this to Eric."

I almost broke into tears. "Your son doesn't want to see me. Apparently he thinks that he's a disgrace," I said looking at his father. "And that he can't offer my anything," I looked towards my family.

"He's here tonight."

"Where," I spun around.

"He's there with his Uncle," she pointed. "He hasn't come over here yet. But I hope that he does," she said with a slight implication that she wanted me to go get him. I looked at her and her smile widened.

I hurried to the table to see Eric's Uncle's company name on the card. One man caught my eye and he smiled. "Uncle Tony," I said to him and his face turned to the man he was talking to. That man stood up and faced me and I let out a shaky breath. "Eric," I sighed reaching up to touch his face. "You shaved your beard," I laughed a little as he smiled. "You look wonderful," I ran my hands over his shoulders looking him over in his fine tailored suit.

"You look wonderful too," he whispered as we stared at each other.

"What have you... Why are you..." I shook my head and then settled on a different question. "How have you been?"

His Uncle stood up chuckling. "Eric expanded the company recently. He managed to get us a couple more job sites. I'm thinking about making him take it over so I can retire," he clapped Eric on the back. "He's been this determined little thing the past couple weeks to make something of himself. That and to keep himself busy so that he doesn't have to wallow around in his grief about a certain someone. He's been all work lately that I had to force him to come here."

"Really," Eric groaned.

"Well, I'll let the two of you talk alone. By the way Ana you look lovely," Uncle Tony kissed my cheek and then went to sit back down.

"You're getting into management? That sounds great," I nodded.

Eric took both my hands into his own and sighed. "I was miserable without you Ana. I figured that I needed to show you that I was going somewhere with my life too. I made some changes so that I could prove to you that I deserve you."

"You didn't need to prove anything like that to me, Eric."

Eric shook his head. "Alright then, I needed to prove it to myself. I just want to be someone that you talk highly about."

I let out a small laugh. "If you haven't noticed already Eric, I always tell everyone what you did for me. I will continue to tell people what you do for me. And," I pulled myself closer against him. "I figured out how you are able to take care of me." Eric lifted an eyebrow. "You said that you would never be able to but I think you forgot that you're able to keep a roof over my head," I added.

Eric chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "Always looking at the good I have to offer," he mumbled into my hair.

"Because you only have good to offer me," I looked up at him.

"I've missed you Ana."

"I've missed you too Eric." I craned my neck as he leaned down and we brushed our lips against one another softly. "Did you know that your parents are here?"

Eric nodded looking grim and defeated. "I've been trying to find the courage to say hi."

"I might have said a few things to them," I bit my bottom lip and felt embarrassed now.

"Like what," Eric lifted an eyebrow.

"That you're a good man and they should give you a second chance." Eric sighed. "Let's go talk to them."

"I don't know," he shook his head.

"I'll go with you," I took my hand in his in mine and turned to walk in their direction. "And I'll never leave your side." Eric stopped us and looked deeply into my eyes and I hoped I was showing his how convicted I was to this. "I want them to see what I see in you."

"Thank you Ana," he tugged me to him and gave me a deep kiss. I moaned when his tongue slipped in and his hand gripped onto my waist.

"Oh God I've missed you," I pulled back before my fingers ran through his hair and his mouth descended back onto mine. Eric and I were pressed tightly against one another that I almost wrapped a leg around him.

A throat cleared next to us and I turned to see my father, mother, Nita and my brother Jonathan standing there.

"Who is this," my father eyed Eric out.

"Dad, Mom," I began. "This is Eric. Eric these are my parents."

Nita gasped. "That is Eric?"

"Nita you told me that JoyAnna was seeing her attacker," my brother stated.

"Nita, this is the young man that you were talking to us about," my father questioned.

"I assure you Daddy that this is not the young man Nita was talking about," I looked at Eric. "This is the young man that I've been talking about."

"It's nice to meet you," my father said holding out his hand. "My daughter spoke very highly about you."

"I hardly doubt that I deserve such praise," Eric shook my father's hand.

"Nonsense," he replied. "I trust my daughter's judgement of character. But I still hold true to what I told you earlier about not paying for another wedding, Wildflower," he looked at me.

"Wildflower," questioned Eric with a smirk.

"We were just about to go and talk to Eric's parents, Dad," I smiled taking Eric's hand again and hurrying away.

"To ask if they'll help pay for the wedding," he called out.

"You weren't kidding were you," Eric teased. "You really are a runaway bride?"

"I haven't found one that I wanted to keep around," I paused. "At least not until a month ago. He literally jumped right into my life," I said as Eric chuckled and gave me another small kiss before we continued waking.

"That is not the same man you described to us Nita," I could hear my mother scolding her. Even my father muttered 'snob' about her. I ended up letting out a small laugh as we continued walking.

"You can't pick your family," I shrugged.

"Your father and mother seem nice," Eric chuckled. "I'm glad that I impressed them."

"They are true Summers. Nita is just one by name," I waved my hand. "And besides," I turned back to him. "I'm the only one you needed to impress and you do that every day."

Eric smiled but before he could say anything, his eyes lifted up to look behind me. I knew he was looking at his parents. I gave his hand a squeeze as we headed there.

"Oh Eric," his mother said the second we stepped in front of the table. She held out her arms and welcomed Eric in a warm hug. "We met this delightful young lady. Is this your girlfriend," his mother pulled back and smiled at me.

Eric turned and smiled at me also. I gave him a small smile and a slight nod only to see his smile widen. "Yes she is."

"Eric, I've missed you my dear," she sucked in a breath and hugged him again.

"It's okay mom. Everything is going to be okay," he placed a kiss in her hair. Eric's father stood up and stepped towards us as Eric released his mother. "Dad, I," he paused and looked down and before he could continue speaking, Eric's father hugged him also.

"I thought we lost you son," he mumbled to Eric.

Eric's mother hugged me and wiped a stray tear away from her eyes. I was introduced once again to Eric's father but this time as his girlfriend. Mr. Coulter invited us to join him at their table. I told him that I was already seated at my parent's table.

"And I'm with Uncle Tony," Eric nodded in that direction.

Mr. Coulter turned to the people at the table who were trying not to listen into the family reunion. "Anthony, Mitch, Carl, you don't mind swapping seats do you?"

The way Mr. Coulter said it brook no room for refusal. The three men quickly took their dates and headed towards my table and Eric's table. Mr. Coulter had made room for my parents as well as Uncle Tony.

Both Eric and I endured the retelling of every little childhood secret by our parents. No story of potty-training, tantrum throwing, award winning or drawing on the walls was left untold. I gripped onto Eric's hand every time my mother would gush over something embarrassing only to have Eric kiss my forehead and allow me to bury my head in his shoulder.

"We paid for two cancelled weddings," my mother stated once they got all caught up to current events in our life.

"We haven't paid for any yet," Eric's mother replied and that's when they both turned to us.

"I suppose Jonah and I wouldn't mind another one. After all," my mother smiled, "third times a charm."

"It will be a new beginning for both of them," Eric's mother smiled, "my baby's second chance," she touched his cheek and then dived into different venue options with my mother.

I wanted to tell them that Eric and I had only just gotten back together. It was a bit too soon to be talking about wedding venues but I didn't dare interrupt them. Both of our mothers were on a mission right now. I could even see Eric's father was in agreement with where Eric's life was heading. I turned to Eric and squeezed his hand so he would look at me.

"Bring Rocky over tonight, okay," I whispered.

"He's sleeping over," Eric teased.

I playfully hit his arm. "You both are."

"If we do that again, I might never leave."

"Good," I rest my head on his shoulder, "Because I really want you to stay with me this time. You're not ever leaving me again."

"I'm sorry that I ever did," Eric chuckled and kissed my forehead. "What did I do to get a good girl like you?"

"You were just a good guy," I looked up at him.

"No I'm not."

"You're right," I pushed back and smiled. "You're a great guy," I leaned over and kissed him softly.

Eric and I continued to whisper things to one another throughout the entire night we were there. All my brothers were introduced to him and I was glad to say that Nita apologized to him, publicly and in front of his parents which was humiliating for her.

Something told me that after tonight, Eric would be letting go of his past and we were looking forward to a bright future together. I knew that our mothers were right and in time this good girl got her new beginning with the right guy who was given his second chance and we weren't going to ruin it this time around.

 **The End**

* * *

 **... for now**

 **Ana and Eric will return.**

 **Dauntless Relationship Chronicles  
** **Part 3: One Night Stand  
should be posted shortly...**


End file.
